The Beginning of Zim
"All of our family has wasted away!" said Prince Gasket. "Yes," said Princess Archerina, "I know!" "You know what?" asked Prince Gasket. "Yes?" asked Princess Archerina. "We can seek out Master Zim!" said Prince Gasket, "he may be able to help us establish our empire!" "But Gasket," said Princess Archerina, "isn't he ''too ''evil?" "Yes," said Prince Gasket, "but it is the only way that we can establish our empire." "Well," said Princess Archerina, "I'm not too excited about it, but if we are going to do this, we should get going." "Right," said Prince Gasket. Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina left their home and went to Yodar where Master Zim resided. They knocked on his door, and then, he answered. "Yes?" asked Master Zim as he breathed fire from his mouth. As a result, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina both stepped backwards to avoid the fire. They also began to react in fear. "Master Zim," said Princess Archerina, "we have come for your assistance. You see; we are what is left of the Machine Empire and....." Then, as they were speaking, Master Zim blew fire on both Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, and they both melted into a pile of melted metal. "Now, there is ''no ''one left of the Machine Empire!" said Master Zim, as he laughed evilly, "now, I will make my ''own ''conquest of the universe! The universe shall be mine! First, I will create my army!" Master Zim created Zorg, Bort, and Torit. He also created the Kyzors and the Kyzor fighters. They became known as the Zekorian Empire. "I will make them pay for their treachery!" said Master Zim, "Kyzor fighters! Go and attack KO-35!" The Kyzor fighters left the Zekorian base and began to attack and raid the planet of KO-35. At the time, Karone, Andros, and Zhane were attending to the ship and doing their daily duties. Then, a garbled message came over their alarm system. "There has been a raid on KO-35!" said a citizen. They were able to understand some of the message. "DECA," said Andros, "set course for KO-35." "Acknowledged!" said DECA. They flew the Astro Megaship Mark 2 to KO-35. When they arrived, all of them exited the ship, and they found nothing but destruction, hurt people, and crying. "What happened here?" asked Andros. "I don't know," said Zhane, "let's ask them!" They approached a woman. "What happened here?" asked Zhane, "are you okay?" "Yes," said the woman, "a group of aliens called the Zekorian Empire attacked this place. They said that they want to take over the universe!" Then the woman became unconscious, and immediately, a doctor attended to her. "Well," said Andros, "that means that we have a problem to deal with." "I know," said Karone, "let's get back to the ship and discuss this!" "Right," said Zhane. Andros, Zhane, and Karone returned to the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and headed from KO-35 and towards space. "So," said Karone, "what do we do?" "I have an idea," said Andros, "DECA! Set course for Earth, specifically Reefside, California!" "Acknowledged!" said DECA. "Where are we going?" asked Karone. "You have to trust me," said Andros. "I will," said Karone with a smile. They flew the Astro Megaship Mark 2 to a hidden location in Reefside, CA. They then exited the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Now, Karone knew how to take a taxi, so they took a taxi to Reefside High. They paid the driver in gold. Currency was not an issue. The driver continued driving. They entered the school, and they were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?" "We're looking for Tommy Oliver," said Andros, "it's important!" "I'll be right back," said the receptionist, "watch the office for me, will you?" "No problem!" said Karone. Tommy was teaching on genetics at the time, and then the receptionist arrived at his classroom. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have visitors," said Tommy, "they say that it is important." Tommy sighed. Tommy then proceeded to leave his classroom. "You behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy. After Tommy left, the class began to become unruly. Then another teacher came in, and then the class calmed down. Tommy went to the lobby to greet his guests. "I'm Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Can we go somewhere where we can talk in private?" asked Karone. "Sure!" said Tommy, "let's go into the conference room." They all went to the conference room, and the four of them sat down in chairs at the long wooden table. "So, what's going on?" asked Tommy. "It's me, Andros," said Andros, "and this is Zhane and Karone." "Hi!" said Zhane and Karone. "We're here because we have trouble," said Andros. "Why?" asked Tommy, "what's going on?" "Well, there is an empire called the Zekorian Empire who wants to conquer the universe, and we're here because we were hoping that you can help us," said Andros. "Why?" asked Tommy, "what can I do?" "Anything," said Karone, "the more help, the better." "I see," said Tommy, "let me tell Nancy that I'm leaving." "Okay," said Karone. Tommy went outside the conference room and to the receptionist's office. "Nancy," said Tommy, "I have to go for a period of time. Can you line up a sub for me?" "I can do that, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. "Thanks, Nancy!" said Tommy. "Not a problem!" said the receptionist. Then, Tommy went to approach Andros, Zhane, and Karone in the conference room. "Okay," said Tommy, "so, where do we go?" "We need to get to the Astro Megaship Mark 2," said Andros, "but the only problem is getting there." "No problem," said Tommy, "we can take my jeep there. Let's go!" They all piled into Tommy's jeep, and Tommy drove them to the location which Andros showed him. Tommy saw the ship. They then boarded the ship. "Okay," said Tommy, "what do you want me to do?" "Since you are human, can you find three candidates who would make nice rangers?" asked Andros. "I can do that," said Tommy, "give me time." "Okay," said Zhane. Tommy went to the Surf Spot. He noticed three people who were working on their karate and doing a good job of it also. "Maybe a can kill ''three ''birds with one stone!" said Tommy, to himself. Tommy approached the three of them while they were practicing, and then, he approached them. As he came near them, they all looked at him. "Can I help you?" asked the woman. "I have an opportunity for each of you," said Tommy. "What's that?" asked one of the men. "How would you three like to become Power Rangers?" asked Tommy. "Only if it was possible," said the other man. "Well," said Tommy, "I can prove it to you." "Oh, yeah?" asked the first man, "how?" "We can teleport to the base together," said Tommy. "Oh, really?" asked the woman, "then, make that happen!" She still did not believe him. "You asked!" said Tommy. Tommy got on his Spacecom. "Alpha," said Tommy, "four coming aboard!" Tommy and the three people who were practicing arrived back at the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They were astonished by the technology of the base. They looked around everywhere. "This is the Astro Megaship Mark 2," said Tommy, "it is one of the fastest ships anywhere. It is also the base of operations for the Power Rangers." "Okay," said the lady, "where is the Power Ranger stuff?" "I was just getting to that," said Tommy, "let's go to the conference hull." "I'm Ian," said the first man. "I'm Ying," said the woman. "I'm Jose," said the second man. "Nice to meet you," said Andros, "I'm Andros." The conference hull was a room with a large table and several chairs. Everyone sat down there. "Welcome, everyone," said Tommy, "let me tell you what is going on. Master Zim is the head of the Zekorian Empire. His warriors are Zorg, Bort, and Torit. His army are the Kyzors who can operate space fighters. Their goal is to conquer the universe. Any questions?" "Yeah," said Ying, "where are the police and the military in this?" "They could not handle them," said Zhane, "''you ''will be able to!" "Okay," said Ying, "nothing further." "Any more questions?" asked Tommy, "else I will continue." They looked at each other and said nothing. "Good!" said Tommy, "Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Ying, you will be the yellow ranger. Ian, you will be the red ranger. When a monster grows giant, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot zords. Your zords are frigates. Together, you can form the Frigate Megazord. All of you have one laser saber and two phaser blasters. If you put your hands together, you can send a blast towards the enemy called the Stellar Blast. It is enough to freeze monsters in their tracks. Any questions?" Again, they looked at each other and said nothing. Alpha 6 handed them their Space Coms and their Space Morphers. Jose, Ying, and Ian looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Ying. "The Space Morphers are the devices that you use for morphing. Just put your finger on the light, and you will morph. The Space Coms are the watch-like devices which allow two-way communication between rangers and/or us," said Andros. Suddenly, the alarm sounded on the Astro Megaship Mark 2. The rangers gathered around the viewing screen. "What's going on?" asked Jose. "The Kyzor fighters are attacking the Earth," said Andros, "I suggest that the three of you use the frigates to take them down!" "Right!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!" They morphed and arrived on the scene. "Alright, Tommy," said Ian, "send the zords!" "They're on the way!" said Tommy. The zords came to the rangers, and they hopped inside their respective zords. They managed to shoot down all of the Kyzor fighters. "Alright, everyone!" said Ian, "let's go home!" Ying and Jose celebrated. "What happened?" asked Master Zim, "who are these guys?" "They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss!" said Torit. "Whatever!" said Master Zim, "I'll conquer the Earth even if there is a ''thousand ''of them!" Meanwhile, in the Astro Megaship Mark 2, they were celebrating. "Good job, rangers!" said Tommy, "now, as rangers, there are a few rules that you need to follow. Work as a team. Fight fair. Keep yours and others identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you guys do that?" "Yes, we can," said Ian, "and I believe that I am speaking for all of us!" They all smiled. "Good," said Tommy, "then, welcome aboard, rangers! Feel free to use the facilities of the ship as you need them! Make yourselves at home!" They smiled again. "Tommy?" asked Alpha 6. "Yes, Alpha?" asked Tommy. "Can I give them a tour of the ship?" asked Alpha 6. "I don't know," said Tommy, "ask them!" "Sure!" said Ian. "I have no problem with it!" said Ying. "I'll go along!" said Jose. They got to know the ship and made the ship their second home.